French Getaway
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: A honeymoon in France...sequeal to The Marine's Wedding. fluffy and a little lame. Smacked!


**A/N : So someone suggested France for the honeymoon and I went with it. It's not very detailed and is kinda lame, but I tossed in a couple sweet moments. More to come soon I promise, now I have all the time in the world to write...I have some cute stuff on the way, so if you think this is lame hopefully I can make up for it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Mac watched his wife walk out of his office. This was the one time he truly didn't want to be at work. It had only been two short days since their wedding and just a day before they left for their honeymoon. Some damn murderer decided to screw it all up and had them called in until they had to leave to pack and catch their flight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Flack laughed as he strode into Mac's office.

"Trust me Don, I don't want to be here. We need to catch this guy, so I can get back to getting ready for my honeymoon" Mac grumbled.

"That's the best part, my honeymoon was amazing" Flack noted.

"If I remember correctly, you ended up with a motorcycle, right?" Mac recalled.

"Sure did, now I think you'll be happy to hear what I've found" Flack announced, going on to explain they had a lead on where to find their suspect. Flack swore he saw Mac's eyes light up just like when he told him he knew Stella went to Mexico.

"So is it totally driving you crazy being back at work so soon after the wedding?" Lindsay asked Stella as they pieced through evidence.

"Since we really aren't supposed to be here, yes. I want to be at home packing for my honeymoon with my husband" Stella whined.

"And I want to be with my wife" Mac popped his head into the room. Stella stuck her tongue out at him. "I have good news, Flack found the guy. So why don't you go on home and I'll meet you there in a couple hours" He added.

"Really?" Stella asked eagerly.

"Yes, we're just going to interrogation, then booking. Go home, dear" He smiled. Stella smiled.

"Thanks, love you" She replied and began putting away the evidence in front of her.

"Love you too. I'll see you at home" Mac laughed.

Stella walked into the apartment and looked around, trying to decide what to do first. She truly dreaded packing, so she figured she'd wait for Mac and they'd do it together. To past the time she jumped in the shower. When she stepped out of the bathroom she was surprised to hear the familiar sound of a bass guitar. Stella quickly tossed on her Marine t-shirt and a pair of black cotton shorts and ventured into the living room. She found Mac sitting on the couch, shirtless with his bass in hand.

"Excuse me Det. Taylor, what are you up to?" Stella giggled.

"I don't know, just playing around" Mac shrugged with half a smile. Stella approached her husband. He momentarily moved the guitar so she could sit on his lap. Once she was settled he brought the guitar back and positioned his arms around her so he could still play. As he strummed a few notes, Stella leaned back against his bare chest, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We need to pack" Stella sighed.

"I know, hon." Mac laughed, Stella smiled as she felt it rumble through his chest.

"I hate packing" She groaned.

"I know that too sweetheart, but I don't mind it so much, so how about I do the hard part and you just sit on the bed looking pretty and pointing at things you want to take" Mac suggested.

"I like that plan!" Stella agreed. Mac set his guitar on its stand and urged Stella to get up and go towards the bedroom. She bounced into the room and tossed herself on the bed. Mac pulled the large suitcase out of the closet and set it next to her. Together they pieced together everything they would need for their honeymoon. "Mac, I have a question" Stella announced.

"What is it Stel?" Mac allowed.

"Not that I mind or anything, but why don't you have a shirt on?" she said reaching out and flicking one of his nipples.

"hey, ow!" He protested, quickly putting a hand over the area. Stella sent him a sly grin. "Anyway" Mac began, trying to get back on track. "Since the air at the lab was not working correctly today, my shirt smelled like sweat, so I took it off the second I walked through the door. I didn't want my wife to think I had poor hygiene" He explained with a wink. Stella laughed lightly and pulled her lanky limbs into a deep stretch. A sizeable yawn escaped her. "Tired?" Mac wondered.

"mmm, yeah" She sighed, burrowing into the bedspread.

"We have a long day tomorrow, why don't we get some sleep" He offered.

"I'd love that" Stella smiled. Mac moved the suitcase to the floor, stripped down to his boxers and crawled on the bed next to his wife. He pulled Stella towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She settled her had on his chest. "So are you going to get called into work in the middle of the night?" she mumbled against his skin.

"No" Mac replied simply.

"You sound pretty sure of that" Stella chuckled.

"I promise you I won't and neither will you. We are officially on leave until our trip is over." Mac assured her. She smiled lazily as her eye lids began to droop. Mac tightened his hold on her and softly kissed her. "love you" he whispered.

"love you too" She said just before falling asleep.

The following morning, Mac awoke to find Stella still in his arms. He kissed her temple.

"Stel, honey" He started softly. Her eyes fluttered open. She stared at him for a moment, trying to process what was going on. She rolled so she could burry herself in her husband's chest. Mac laughed lightly.

"We're leaving for our honeymoon today" she mentioned finally.

"Yes we are, so we have to get up and get going" Mac stated.

"But I like being wrapped in your arms." She protested.

"and I like you being there, but this whole trip is about us being together" He smiled.

"Ok, you win" Stella said leaning up and kissing him. She extracted herself from his hold and went to ready herself for their long journey overseas. Mac followed and did much of the same.

As the plane leveled out, Mac lifted the armrest separating the two seats and urged his wife to come closer. Stella readily obliged and leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"So why didn't you want to go to Greece for our honeymoon?" Mac wondered curiously. When they were making their arrangements, Mac had been surprised to find Stella wanted to go to France rather than her native land of Greece.

"I don't know, I know that I want to go to Greece as a personal mission to find out more about myself and I want our honeymoon to be just about you and me and I'm not sure I could do that in Greece." Stella explained.

"I would have let you discover yourself in Greece, I wouldn't have minded" Mac mentioned.

"I know babe, and I love that about you, but I want to focus on you" Stella replied with a wink.

Twenty four hours and two stops later, the newlywed Taylors arrived in Otswald, France at the Chateau de l'Ile. Both were utterly exhausted.

"Mac, it's beautiful!" Stella gasped as the pulled up in front of the hotel.

"It is" Mac agreed. They both went inside to check in and go to their room.

"I could fall in bed and sleep for days" Stella admitted as Mac unlocked the room.

"I don't know about sleeping for days, but I could be in bed for days" He countered with a smirk. Stella rolled her eyes and pushed passed him into the room. Their room was a bright yellow color and had multiple rooms with a huge bed in one with a large window overlooking the beautiful landscaping. Mac went to take care of their luggage and use the bathroom. "Stel?" He called as he returned to the bedroom, expecting her to be investigating. Instead he found her curled up on the bed, fast asleep with her carry on still clutched in her hand. He smiled and gently took the bag from her and joined her.  
Hours later the couple awoke to a dark room.

"Mac, are you awake?" Stella asked into the darkness.

"Yes, dear" he replied, his breath tickling her skin. Stella moved slightly so she could see the clock.

"We slept all day" she groaned.

"You know if we didn't we would have just spent the rest of the trip trying to catch up. Plus it didn't seem like you had much of a choice, you laid down and were out cold" Mac commented.

"I guess you're right, and I was just resting my eyes, sorta" She laughed.

"What do say about getting some food, then checking out that hot tub downstairs?" He suggested.

"I'm starving, and you know I never pass up a hot tub opportunity" Stella replied. Mac laughed and stuck a hand out to try and find her specific location in the dark room. Part of her was pressed up against him, but he wasn't sure where her face was. "Trying to pick my nose are ya , Taylor?" Stella mused as his hand landed on her face.

"No" he grumbled only to cut himself off by kissing her.

After a dinner of room service, both donned their swimsuits and left for their date with the hotel hot tub. Mac, being the tough guy he is, plunged right in the hot water and sat down with out a second thought. Stella however sat on the edge with her feet dipped in, getting used to the warmth. She leaned back on her hands. Mac ran his eyes over her lean tan body. Her maroon bikini accented her skin tone perfectly.

"Like what you see?" Stella giggled.

"Of course, now it's lonely in here, Mrs. Taylor" Mac pouted, reaching his arms out in her direction. Stella took a deep breath and forced herself into the water, hiss slightly as the heat made contact with her cool skin. Mac gently pulled her onto his lap. "That's better" He whispered before going in for a kiss.

"After sleeping all day, I don't know if I'll sleep tonight" She stated.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping " Mac added, kissing her again. They spent the fifteen minutes it took the jets to cycle talking about anything and everything except work. When the jets stopped, Mac climbed out first, pulling Stella behind him. He scooped her up in his arms and she let out a whole hearted laugh. He took a few steps towards the edge of the pool.

"Mac Taylor, don't you dare!" Stella warned as he held her over the water. Mac sent her and cheeky grin and tossed her into the pool. Stella squealed "MAC! Do you have any idea how cold it is in here after the hot tub?" She screamed playfully when she surfaced. Now used to the water, Stella went under again and came up slowly, trying to tame her wild curls. "Come here, handsome" She said sweetly. Mac crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head no. "I just want a kiss" she pouted. Mac couldn't resist her, he never could. He bent down to kiss her, having an idea of what she had planned. As expected, she pulled him down into the water.

"Very sneaky, Stella Bona…err Stella Taylor" He humored her. She sent him a mock scowl. For the next few minutes they splashed around and tried to dunk each other.

"Uh, excuse me" a voice with a very pronounced French accent interrupted them. Mac and Stella both looked to the door to find a short man with dark hair calling for their attention. "Please do not, how you say, rough house in the pool" He finished.

"Sorry sir" Mac apologized, blushing deeply. He felt like a teenager who had been caught making out at the movies. As the man left, Stella broke into a fit of giggles. Mac cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It's your fault" she claimed. Mac responded by grabbing her and wrapping his arms tightly around her wet torso and kissing her madly.

"This isn't considered rough housing is it?" He checked.

"No, but how about we continue this in the room?" She replied. Mac helped her out of the pool and wrapped her in a fluffy yellow towel, not immediately letting go, hugging her for a bit. Stella sighed contentedly, she couldn't be happier. Once back in to room, the couple thoroughly enjoyed the first night of their honeymoon, finally giving into the need for sleep in the early hours of the French morning.

Stella looked out the window, staring off at the beautiful land. A shiver consumed her body. Mac always liked the room cold and their French hotel room was no exception. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm her body only clad in a cami and panties. Another set of arms wrapped around her. Stella settled into Mac's familiar hold. His body heat slowly invading her.

"You'd be warmer if you came back to bed" He whispered.

"Sorry, I was watching the sunrise" She explained. She turned her head over her shoulder to kiss him.

"Well, it looks like the sun is up now, come back to bed" Mac replied. Stella smiled to herself and allowed him to take her back to bed. "I love you so much" He said before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you so much too" She responded.

A few hours later, they were both wide awake and finally of New York time and set out to explore the town they were staying in. Mac had on jeans and a blue t-shirt and Stella was in a blue and white flowered sundress. As they walked through the streets many people offered to take pictures for them and told them how in love they looked. Each time, they couldn't help but grin at each other.

The rest of the week was spent sight seeing, swimming and getting steamy in the bedroom.

"I say we don't go back to New York" Stella said as Mac repacked their suitcase.

"And do what instead?" Mac wondered with a laugh.

"Stay here and enjoy each others company" She suggested.

"Sweetheart, you know I'd love that, but I have a lab to run, and you know I can't do it without you" He mentioned. Stella contemplated his words for a second, then smiled wildly.

"You would be lost without me" She stated.

"Absolutely" Mac agreed, slowly kissing her. "Now, will you go home with me to New York?" He asked.

"I guess" She groaned, jokingly.

"I'm sure everyone is missing us" Mac added.

"I just hope Danny hasn't destroyed the place" Stella laughed.

"Lindsay probably kept him in line, I'm sure he and Flack have picked on Adam like crazy though" Mac assumed.

"Oh, poor Adam, those boys need to leave him alone" Stella frowned. Mac didn't like that expression on her.

"As your boss, I give you permission to kicking Flack and Messer's butts if they've traumatized Adam" He allowed, causing her to laugh as he had hoped.

"Alright, well the honeymoon's over, this is when the hard part starts" Stella joked.

"Never" Mac objected.


End file.
